denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ran
Ran (란, Ran) is a character in Denma. Summary He and his assistant are in the Bureau of Admin, and there's Ankh ship. He's the one who oversees the universal causality. He has the ability to calculate the causalities of the Universe eight, but there're times that his calculation is incorrect, and it happens when an unknown variable outside his domain jumps in, fortunately, it didn't affect the overall causality too much, but still some partial corrections have to be made. He couldn't expose himself, and there's not a lot who know of his existence, and all he can tell someone that he's a member of the church and he's as high ranking as an archbishop. But there's something he's gravely mistaken, he thinks that he knows everything, and he thinks the church move according to his calculations, but he calculates the causality according to the church agenda after they make a move, so he's not predicting the future and he's more of a janitor, but considering all his hard work, they let him live in the illusion that he's under control of everything. When something is crossed over from another universe, maybe he's too overloaded with all those causality calculations. He's a baby boy because his penis is revealed. Biography Past He was smaller than 14 years later (7 years ago). Besides, he has his umbilical cord. In A Catnap (6), he hears about this will disturb Holy Madonna's visit and break the order of church body. He says right now they can't come to an agreement on who should be the next Holy Madonna and this accident could seem like one of those conflicts, and this is the next stage of what he's protecting the development of the church from the rebels of inside and outside. He says first, the samples are almost collected from the Holy visits and now that the Intersecting Space of the parallel universe will shut down for quite a while and this disturbance is just enough to take care of the ideologists that are against shutting down the Holy visits. And he explains the next stage, intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll start working in the eight universe and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. And he says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then he says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like him. The Ankh ship sent from the Command Center appears. The Ankh ship is appears, and the Transcriptomes are merged. The Super-Transcriptome and Max sees something. The Transcriptomes all merged into the form of Mother Madonna. The Chief of Security Department and Max are witness this. The Super-Transcriptome is sees and calms down to the form of Mother Madonna, and it returns to Rami's appearance. The form of Mother Madonna hugs Rami and sings a lullaby, and she's cries and sleeps. He feels her sorrow. The Ankh ship has arrived so the Command Center made it here, and it's all over now. Somewhere Rami is naked and she feels cold so she want to get out of here. Someone says it's not cold in here and what's cold is her heart. Rami asks who're you, someone says, who's asking and who're you. Rami's face changes into Honma and Hades's face for a moment, then returns to its original state. At this time, Rami's body color is changes. Someone says if Rami can tell it who you're, it'll tell her who it's. Rami says it's too cold in here, someone says it isn't and it's actually so warm that it'll melt Rami's body. At this time, Rami is melts. Actually, someone is him. He says so warm that Rami's identity will melt. The Super-Transcriptome is in the fish tank. A priest asks does he really think that this fused creature can help the courier district of Quanxs, and there're too many of them and they're a bunch of outsiders with no faiths so does he think this will work. He answers the Super-Transcriptome will manage the Quanxs there and by simultaneously controlling the Transcriptomes that overpower them, it'll work. He says sometimes the Super-Transcriptome might get be overloaded but there will be extra equipment in place, along with the security dispatch from the church, and it's not that hard to control a group because they only need to set a few examples, strike fear into their hearts, and they'll submit, and especially those who think they're so smart are also quick to give up, and with that misbelief, they're imprisoning themselves. He says of course, in order to be a manager, they need some preparing to do before the basic training, so the memories and the perception of identities that are fused into one need to be blurred out constantly like just now, and he'll add another annoying identity to the mix to start interfering, other than occasional brief catnaps from now and then, the Super-Transcriptome will always be kept awake so that it has no time to perceive its old identities. He says a subtle balance is crucial here, so if the new identity pushes the original identities out to the subconscious and collapses them completely, the Super-Transcriptome will lose the ability to control the Transcriptomes, and on the other hand, if the added identity doesn't interfere will enough, the interference will be perceived as stress, which could lead to the worst case scenario, 'The Awakening', of course, it'll never come to that with him around, but in order to control that creature in the normal sense, to prevent its collapse or awakening, the fused identities must stay on the borderline of the consciousness and subconsciousness, and that's why they need the string of self-identity, which prevents it from falling to the abyss of subconsciousness, and when it follows the string. it'll eventually get to its avatar mark, a window through which the trapped identities can perceive themselves. The Super-Transcriptome's avatar mark is Yahwah. He appears with Yahwah shape and interferes in Hades' consciousness. Hades asks Yahwah can help him get out of here. Yahwah says Hades already forgotten all those days he's stuck inside a box so compared to then, he should be grateful as it's now. Hades says he was in a box and then he locked up all those bastards who locked him up and tortured him. Hades' memory and his body are fading away and wants to escape the fear, but Yahwah says right now the outside world is filled with maniacs who seek to avenge their deceased family and most of them are stronger than him. Yahwah says Hades can stay here until things settle down outside and as long as he keep in mind that he's in a box, his body won't melt away so it'll help him and all he need to do here is just relax and enjoy a happy dream. Yahwah says Hades can remember his last dream where he locked up all those annoying pricks inside boxes or blew their heads off. Hades says that was so good. He says he can learn to enjoy the moment and the freedom outside the box. But Hades thinks he still wants to get out of here. He tries to keep Hades' consciousness with mention of box because he can't to be reveal Yahwah's outside, and losing his Cube ability. The reason Yahwah keeps on trying to get out of her situation seems to be due to Hades' influence buried in her consciousness. Hades thinks this is just a bigger box so he want to get out of here. Hades is disappears and Honma is appears. He appears with the Duke shape and interferes in Honma's consciousness. The Duke orders Honma should keep Rami safe no matter what and he doesn't let Hades wake up from his dream and escape, and right there at the borderline between her consciousness and subconsciousness. The Duke says the borderline blurs when Rami's emotion is agitated, that's when Hades' self-awareness becomes clear, should he wake up from the dream and realize what's going on, he'll try to tear out of her body, so Honma's new mission is he become a barrier, and he could push him out and his attributes might be shown on the surface that would only prove that he's doing a good job. He thinks an absolute obedience of a hyper combat Quanx and the White Police Guards has a hundred of them so that's terror itself, and that alone is more than enough reason to eliminate the Duke. He's plans to use Yahwah as the avatar for the new Super-Transcriptome. Yahwah was the most appropriate character Ran found from Rami's memories, and he liked the settings in the animated cartoon. Yahwah is noisy and distracting, just enough to blur Rami's self-awareness. He deemed it more stable and useful to add a virtual character than implanting another life form's personality. A priest comments that Yahwah is a bit too petite and too cute to handle a bunch of violent Quanxs. Because of this, the animated cartoon character is the main character of Yahwah's personality, not Rami's. So Yahwah's words are seem to handle children as well is from here. The Mother Madonna shape which is a hallucination without a physical form is appears to Dr. Kitten. Madonna says the barrier the White Police Guards set up must have blurred the image, and he couldn't expose himself, so he borrowed the image of her. Madonna says there's not a lot who know of his existence, and all he can tell Kitten that he's a member of the church and he's as high ranking as an archbishop. Madonna, in fact, he says he knows who Kitten is and what his mission to the Gosan family is all too well. Kitten asks why should he believe him. He says because he'll kill Kitten if he doesn't, and the Duke's death that the Head Bishop once mentioned but before the church get to that he must confess. He says he has the ability to calculate the causalities of the Universe eight, but there're times that his calculation is incorrect, and it happens when an unknown variable outside his domain jumps in, and the same thing happened this time some maniac twisted the time axis to enter into their universe from another, fortunately, it didn't affect the overall causality too much, but still some partial corrections have to be made so which is why he wanted to speak with Kitten in person. He says in order to ensure the future of the Universe eight remains the same as it's preordained, he needs Kitten to step up. He says he wants Kitten to kill the Duke personally. In 1. A.E. (6) - Ch.499, he says the priest that this is the line of causality, and the Duke's tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining Intersecting Space again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed the Duke's decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put him in harm's way due to the changing causalities. The priest says but there was no problem the female shamans who went on a holy visit to another universe and came back. He says the church monitored and controlled shamans' every movement with the Palace system, and that's who they were able to control the causality so flawlessly, but from another Intersecting Space in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. He thinks, and he prophesies the Duke will be brought to trial under the U.C.S. rules, meanwhile, his deal with the church will come to fruition and his family will be feared by the entire universe eight, and Kitten must kill him before the verdict is delivered and cover it up as a suicide so that his son Gosan won't hold a grudge against them of this universe, and if by any chance he does hold them accountable, that will ruin them all, and he'll probably try to hide his identity forever for what his father's done. He's curious that who was it that crossed over to the universe eight. The Manager Bishop says to Kanu that if things go according to his calculation, it'll be perfect, but it's not that big of a deal if the calculation doesn't match, it's his problem, not theirs, and she's pretty sure he's already finished his calculation by now and started making his moves for the benefit of the church. Kanu reports there seems to have been a problem at an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S. the word is they'll undergo major restructuring. The Manager Bishop says something must've crossed over from another universe, maybe he's too overloaded with all those causality calculations, and there's something he's gravely mistaken, he thinks that he knows everything, and he thinks the church move according to his calculations, but he calculates the causality according to the church agenda after they make a move, so he's not predicting the future and he's more of a janitor, but considering all his hard work, they let him live in the illusion that he's under control of everything. At the night, Kitten recalls Madonna's words. Madonna said he wants Kitten to kill the Duke personally, and he'll get back to him with the execution date. 13 years later In Sixteen (19) - Ch.106, he scratches his hip. He tells to his secretary that Edel's actions will affect the Patron society. 7 years ago, he tells it will be a big wake-up call for them. But Church of Madonna are already losing so many Patrons if such tragic event happens at this timing. So that's exactly why the church body need this big event to set them straight. Their arrogance is killing him and they think church body need them for their money, but they're so wrong. The church body don't need their penny money. They will be shocked to death if they learn of the real purpose behind the Patronage system. Anyway, once the event happens, pretend to cover things up, but then leak everything to them under the radar. He is sure everyone will be quick to understand church body's warnings. Once it's done, church body will have their hands and feet tied. baby who was supposed to be sent to the incinerator at birth for being born out of forbidden love between a priest and a Deva, but instead he grows into a priest and falls in love with a Deva. Also as a result of this event, his father will return to the Black Chapter. He will make his come back, but his heart will secretly hold a seed of conflict and division, which will found a new story to take place later. The son closes a chapter, and father opens a new chapter. It's their destiny. 7 years 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (32), the Manager Bishop sees naked female Devarims who's include Mirai Datsu, in huge tanks which're full of fixer. The Manager Bishop says the Devarims are such a strange bunch, because they go on and on about how sacred the causality is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. The Manager Bishop and her secretary head towards naked male Devarims, and sees Kuan. The Manager Bishop says Kuan is one of the Devarim heads standing up to the church now, and he handed over his key to a total stranger, and she's sure it was all calculated, with his premonition, and his causality calculations, and they're so reckless, and they should be more careful about who they pick a fight with, in case they didn't know, their church body is massive. Denma recognizes the expired deliverer's head. Denma thinks he remembers this guy and the other people because they all retired from Silverquick, after their farewell parties, and he sees why Eve was found out in Kuan's Fridge all of sudden, and they work them like dogs and in the end they're killed. Denma thinks this doesn't add up, and there's no way Silverquick is so sloppy because they check package, client, recipient and delivery place so thoroughly, and that means they knew he would come in the fridge, to be more accurate, the key to this refrigerator belonged to Jet in the first place and he wouldn't miss this site either, and if they could, they would use everything in their power to keep this place hidden from them, and there's no reason for them to drag them in here, that means, maybe it's the pirates who're after retirement funds, but there's no way they would leave evidence behind, so what's with this fridge. Denma gets to know that Kuan is a Devarim of precognitive dreams, and he thinks it doesn't matter who's responsible for this, and if the Quanxs back in Headquarter see the things he saw here, and if he tell Apple members that Silverquick is responsible for it, then they're going to raise hell on there, and when they find out there's no future for them, they're going to attack there control system all at once even if it means their death, a full-on riot, an enormous uproar and confusion, it's the best time to escape. At this time, he thinks something, and he smiles. Aaron sees a hologram which is a panda flasher emoticon opens his trench coat. Aaron says to OBs that to thinks the box full of drugs was opened by the wrong guys, he gets that Kuan made the decision to minimize their casualties, including his death, the causality they predicted continues to go off course, because he of the causality's intervention is becoming more and more noticeable, and he keeps changing the incidents according to the church's plans, in order to stop his intervention, they need to add new conditions from other universes, in other words, they need being from other worlds to keep crossing over to the universe eight, so his calculation of causality becomes overloaded, and they can use the Intersecting Space, or Quanxs who can summon beings from other worlds, what they need to do right now is to get as many Quanxs with summoning power as possible, and dispatch them all throughout the universe eight. At this time, he smiles. He stretches himself and reveals his penis, and says to his secretary that he can hears the Devarims putting their brains to work all the way over here. His secretary calls him to Lord, and she asks if the Devarims pose a threat to the church's plan, why he doesn't just wipe them out all at once. He answers that cause the Devarims want his causality calculation to overload, and what disturbs his calculations are unexpected variables from other universes, thanks to the upgraded security system of the council, it's now almost impossible for external variables to flow into the Intersecting Space, then all that remains are the Quanxs with summoning ability, but they're using their own time and resources to locate every single one of them who're outside of his calculations, because the influence of the church's timeline can't reach them, all they've to do is watch their movements, and leave the clean-up the the church's sweepers, for example, the White Snakes and Internal Affairs. He explains that the Devarims are doing all the works for them, besides, their process of establishing and growing an organization is very enlightening, it'll be a good chance to see in advance how the resistance establishes itself, grow and fall, once the third phase of the church's plan is complete, it's like catching two birds with one stone, and they're mistaken about his calculation method and its capacity, unlike what they're after, he doesn't feel burdened from the various variables, which will be dispatched throughout the Universe eight, it's meaningless if the incident can't exceed the causality barrier of the church's plan. He wears a worried look and says even if it's trivial, anything that could shake the entire frame of the calculation could. He prophesies that due to the recent event on Moab also known as the Kuan's Fridge, there will be a major translation in the universe eight, it's several times harder to act powerless when the person is actually powerful than acting powerful when someone isn't, all that consistent hard work will finally pay off, the church will get a new partner, the strength of both the new and old White Police Guards are evenly matched, but Gosan's arrogance will lead him to make a fatal mistake, the bloody battle of Hypers will go down in the history of the universe eight, he'll lose this fight, and it'll lead to his downfall, and he'll step down from his throne, and the one who'll replace him will be El of Urano, as his era begins, the church's secret project, 'Denma' will commence, where Lord Joshua will be brought back to life. At this time, Denma appears. Aaron says to OBs that their effort to secure a Summoner Quanx is hindered by the church from everywhere, but still they can't stop now, even though they know there'll be more meaningless sacrifices. Crescent moon calls Aaron to professor, and he says that's not like him, and he asks that he does have any other reason to get the church's attention. Aaron answers that they've to make it look like they're focusing on finding a Summoner Quanx, because he has found a new strategy, and he, the monster of causality, soon, he'll fry all the circuits in his head with overload. Shaved ice seller says their memories together in the universe eight and Aaron will remember it forever. Crescent moon says they're gonna die soon, and asks that's the best Aaron can say to them. Green guy says that Aaron made it quite specific, and he told them that the church body is interfering with their attempt to recruit Quanxs with summoning ability. Crescent moon says they knew it was a worthless sacrifice, but they needed a diversion anyway. Shaved ice seller says Aaron told them that he found a new strategy. Green guy says that's why they were gonna overload the causality monster of the church body. Shaved ice seller says Aaron didn't give them a death sentence, and he just gave them a new mission, which is the last mission in the universe eight, the Intersecting Space, that's how they'll get out of this universe. Cain says to the Head Bishop that this is the answer they've for her. The Head Bishop says that Cain's answer is just as rough as the problem he brought. Cain says that if the White Snakes of the church were to join forces with their Red Wolves and White Warriors, they'll have more than enough to overpower the White Police Guards, moreover, the council is tied up with the aftermath of the Intersecting Space terror, so it's enough to explain why the Devarims chose the El's. He sees this conversation through a screen. He turns off the screen and says that looks like the church will have a new business partner, so even if those Devarim fools can see the future, it's already in the palm of his hand. He stretches and says that just like that, he'll have both Gosan and El's connections, the breath of Madonna shall spread to every crevasse of universe eight. Cain and the Head Bishop make a toast. The Head Bishop says that if Cain's plan is to succeed, they should make a move starting tomorrow. Cain says that as for them the El family have already started. The Head Bishop orders that her secretary should get the priests in the Silverquick to start questioning why Hador requested that internal inspection, and he bothers her quite a lot, actually, so they may have to seek help from him on this one. The Head Bishop's secretary reports to her that the planet Koban is disappeared, and the U.C.S. is frantically trying to figure it out, it's said to have literally disappeared with a physical explosion, an emergency response committee for the issue was formed in them. The Head Bishop is surprised and orders to her secretary that she should check for an overload on him and report back to her right away, because she needs to talk with the Director, herself. He becomes overloaded and the numbers which is surrounded by his body are increases. His secretary is surprised and opens the door and says to the Head Bishop's secretary that he's starting to overlord, if the planet's destruction was caused by a factor within universe eight, this wouldn't have happened, he can handle that level of calculation, so the cause is from whatever's come over though the Intersecting Space, it has be, that's what destroyed the planet. Quanx abilities *Control Transcriptomes: A Catnap (6) **Empathy: A Catnap (136) *Causality Calculation **Causality Perception: A Catnap (158) → Sixteen (19) **Enhanced Calculation: A Catnap (158) → 1. A.E. (13) Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In the video. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Ran appears in the video. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Attack Power: 6.01K *Skills Causal Coordination (인과 조율, Ingwa joyul) ★ Type.1 - If ally's HP is 60% or more, it's activated with a 20% chance. - After attack, regain ally's current HP by 186%. ★ Ground attribute increased by 34. ★ Water attribute increased by 40. ★ Skill cool time: 48 turns. *Promotion 1Lv: Ground+2 Water+4 Light+1: Hero's critical damage +500 2Lv: Ground+3 Water+12 Light+2: Hero's invincibleness +500 3Lv: Ground+5 Water+22 Light+4: Hero's attack +10% 4Lv: Fire+1 Ground+7 Water+34 Light+7: Hero's defense +10% 5Lv: Fire+1 Ground+11 Water+46 Light+12: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Fire+2 Ground+16 Water+62 Light+13: Hero's HP +15% 7Lv: Fire+2 Ground+21 Water+79 Light+18: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Causality *Hero's Introduction The church's secret project, 'Denma' will commence, where Lord Joshua will be brought back to life! He's a character of the Church of Madonna and he looks like a baby boy. Around his body are digital numbers twinkling, and he can calculate the causality, and he establish a plan and practice it so he can go in the direction he wants. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Ran is a playable hero. Quote *"When you open and close the Intersecting Space while having your vision blurry you get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result. Just like me." Trivia *Ran's name motif is said to be based on Ran, who's the protagonist of webtoon Ran's Formula link, which is Youngsoon Yang's one of former works. Ran causes events by using the causality, like Ran of Denma. *Ran's face is similar to the author Youngsoon Yang's face. In the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang was opened. From there the author admitted that it's right. *Fan arts **October 7, 2013 **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Church of Madonna